Substituted-2(1H-quinolinones having cardiotonic, antihypertensive, and antithrombotic utility are described in U.S. Ser. No. 846,410, filed Mar. 31, 1986, now pending. Also known are 3-aminopropoxyaryl derivatives having a heterocyclic ring system which are indicated for use as cardiotonic, antiarrhythmic, .alpha.- and .beta.-adrenoceptor blocking, and calcium antagonistic agents in Sandoz, Ltd., British application No. 2163150 which cites European patent Specification No. 25111 and British patent Specification No. 2,091,262. Various heterocyclic ring systems are substituents known in agents for treating circulatory conditions, for example, such substituents are known on an adenosine substrate having coronary and circulatory activity from a disclosure in Merck's German application No. 2,139,107. However, the disclosures teach compounds understood by an ordinarily skilled artisan to have different mechanisms of action and thus, there are no disclosures which in any way teach or make obvious the novel compounds of the present invention.